The Big Four
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: At first they were just a couple of kids who ran into each other, but now they're trapped in a journey they'd never think they'd be apart of. Harry Potter was never going to be the hero of the wizarding world, no, but Courtney Carter, Duncan Myers, Izzy Allanis, and Cody Anderson were. They just had no clue yet. They had no clue that together, they made the Big Four...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first non gender swap fic! Woo-hoo! And it's with two of my favorite fandoms! **

**Okay, let's begin.**

**Harry Potter exists in this, alright? But he ISN'T famous, and his parents are alive, but the one who put Voldemort back into hiding was the birth of four children. I'm stopping right there. c; **

**Let us begin! **

* * *

"I'm worried," his voice was barely audible, coming out in only a whisper. His mother continued to fix his robes, seeing as she insisted on dressing in them before getting onto the train, instead of the opposite. She chuckled briefly.

"Cody, dear, I'm sure they will all love you just as I do!" her voice rang fakely. Cody knew the truth.

It was just him and his mother that day. His father had to work overtime, and not to mention he was definitely not happy with his son suddenly going off to some school. Cody knew his father would've much rather taught him how to sell cars at his business, as his father did to him, and his father's father did as well. It was a trait passed onto the Anderson sons. But Cody was different. He just didn't know how much yet.

"Now, let's see the smile," his mother teased, ignoring the dirty looks snooty mothers gave her around the two. _Muggles_ several thought hysterically. Their lot should not be allowed in their world. Not even one foot. Cody hesitated.

"Oh, c'mon, honey! Give me one more smile before you go?"

Cody sighed under his breath, before giving his all-time goofy gap toothed grin. His mother squealed in giggles, kissed his forehead, and brought his luggage and cage that held a ruffled looking owl before bidding him goodbye. Once he was inside, Cody made sure to leave his mother's gaze to find a compartment. Honestly, he was completely glad to desert both her and Garrett, his father. What had they ever done to him? Except love him falsely? Of course Katherine and Garrett Anderson didn't really _love_ their son, but instead showed him off like some trophy. Unknown to them, Cody was not really something to gawk at.

Well, he was scrawny for one thing, shorter than anyone he knew. His chestnut hair met his ears and was usually unkempt and unpleasing to anyone's eyes but his mother and father. The only feature he loved about himself was his eyes, which were a glimmering teal blue. He had earned them from his mother, but they seemed to sparkle more than her dull orbs.

He had found an empty compartment after a few minutes and whooped internally as he did so. Dragging both his luggage and Roman, his owl, inside, he slumped against the seat, sighing in content. He was rid of them. He could have a new start. He could actually, finally be able to talk to someone who wasn't only doing it because their parents forced them to. For real this time, he grinned his gap toothed grin.

It only disappeared when his compartment door slid open. He whipped open his sparkling eyes and gazed at the stranger. It was a girl, he noticed of course, with red, fiery hair that seemed to go slightly over her shoulders in fast tangles. Her eyes were a turtle green with a certain beam to them. She smiled widely. Cody smiled nervously back. He wasn't good at talking to girls much.

"HI!" she shouted eagerly, making him flinch. He wasn't expecting that kind of response. "Name's Izabella, but most people call me Izzy! I'm eleven, born on September fifteenth! Hey, is that an owl?" She spoke in a fast frenzy that he couldn't even understand a word she said. But he did understand the last part. As he was about to answer, she slid in and closed the door behind her. She, too, had a bag and a cage, but inside the bars was a frizzy fuzz ball of grey and black. As Cody looked closer, he noticed it was just a cat, who seemed to be shaking hysterically.

"Um, you can come in, I guess?" he said slowly, watching as she tossed her luggage carelessly onto the shelf above the seats and carefully put the trembling cat on the seat opposite of Cody and sat beside it.

"What's your name?"

"Um, C-Cody, Cody Anderson," Cody smiled a bit, hoping this wouldn't blow his chance of making friends. The girl named Izzy suddenly scowled, putting her hands on her hips in a pout.

"Not you, your owl!" she stared at the owl dangerously close. The owl leaned away. "What's your name, fella?" The owl said nothing. Cody didn't expect it to. This girl was nuts! Izzy leaned back, beaming. "His name is Roman, huh?" Cody relaxed now, knowing she was referring to him this time.

"How did you...?"

"Oh!" Izzy exclaimed, waving a hand as if it were nothing, "My cousin has an owl, and we've got _really_ close!"

"O...kay?"

"So, you a Muggleborn, I presume? I don't see why blood status matters, but several people were giving us dirty looks before we got on the train! Rude, right? I mean, really, what is the deal? I'm a Halfblood, myself! My mom's a Muggle, but my dad's a wizard. His whole family is! That's why my cousin has an owl! Are you Muggle 'rents cool?" she seemed to be talking fast again, but Cody found himself growing used to it.

"Well, yeah, I'm a Muggleborn. But, no, my parents aren't so cool..." he glared at the floor as if it were his lying guardians. _Who needs them? _he thought.

"So, do y-"

Izzy was cut off by the compartment door opening once again. This time it was a brunette, standing nice and tall, though she seemed pretty short, only slightly taller than Cody, with waist length brunette hair, onyx eyes, and a nose that seemed to like to be in the air, seeing as the girl was pointing it that way. Cody leaned down. She looked scary, yet very pretty, in his opinion.

"Excuse me," she said clearly and loudly, her vocabulary very superior, "if you two don't mind, I'd like to be invited into the compartment. All of the others are full." She also held a luggage, but no cage with an animal. Izzy smiled, as if this girl were a long lost friend.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, moving her cat's cage into her lap instead. "You can have the window seat! My name's Izzy, and this is Roman!" She pointed to Cody's owl. The girl raised an eyebrow, rolled her eyes, and looked at Cody.

"You are?"

"C-Cody...Cody Anderson?"

"Pleased to meet you...both, I suppose. My name is Courtney Carter, Pureblood, and daughter of Jasmine and Lewis Carter, both very high at the Ministry, if you must know," she spoke with a sort of attitude in her voice, but seemed wary, as if trying not to let the other two think that she was an enemy. She placed herself by Izzy after closing the compartment door and putting her luggage away. She folded her legs neatly and placed her hands in her lap. She stared sideways at Izzy.

"Izabella Allanis, correct?"

"How did you know?" Izzy gasped excitedly, wrapping her hands around Courtney's arm and jumping excitedly in her seat. "Are you a psychic?" Courtney ripped her arm away from Izzy harshly. Izzy seemed not to notice, still smiling eagerly at the brunette.

"No! My mother knows your father. He works in Diagon Alley, right? Manager at the robe shop?"

Izzy nodded eagerly. "We get discounts!"

Courtney looked at Cody suspiciously.

"I don't know an Anderson family, really. Muggleborn?"

Cody nodded timidly. However, he regretted it. Never does a Muggleborn admit to being one to a Pureblood. It could end in big trouble. Thankfully, Courtney didn't judge him, and instead substituted to looking out the window instead.

The compartment door opened _again_. But it wasn't another kid. It was a nice looking lady with a trolley full of candies and sweets that Cody had never recognized. Courtney and Izzy both jumped up, though, when the lady asked if any of them wanted anything. Courtney came back with one candy, seeming to be in a small box. Izzy, however, came back with armloads of sweets and dumped them between her and Courtney.

"And how are you going to finish all that by the time this train finds its destination?" Courtney asked pointedly.

"I'm not! I'm saving some for when we get to Hogwarts! Incase I ever get the urge to bite into something during class! Have you guys ever felt that? Like you just need to sink your teeth into something?" Izzy babbled again. Sadly, Cody had understood. Both him and Courtney stared at her for a long time.

"No..." Cody answered slowly.

"So, have either of you an idea of which house you'll be apart of?" Courtney questioned. Cody stared, confused. House? There's houses, now? Before he could question her, a completely deeper voice answered instead.

"Slytherin, as always."

The trio looked towards the door, gaping in surprise at the boy who stood there. He was a lot taller than the lot of them with ruffled black hair and bright green at the tip. His eyes were the same color as Cody's, yet, Cody's still had that sort of sparkle to them. He, too, was wearing his robes like Cody, but his naturally fit as Cody's are way too big for his small size. He leaned against the doorway, smirking coolly.

"Duncan," he spoke with a sneer, "Duncan Myers. I'm hitching a ride in here since I was kicked out of the last compartment."

Courtney was about to shoo him off angrily, but Izzy had cut her off by asking, "Why'd you get kicked out?"

"Well, there was three girls in there... One of them wasn't too fond of me, I guess. Kicked me straight out when I began flirting with, may I say, a very beautiful blonde," Duncan explained as he slid his luggage by his seat and took the spot beside Cody. Cody scooted himself away, backing into the window. Nothing about this guy screamed friendly.

"Pathetic," Courtney spat, crossing her arms, but keeping her feet folded. Her candy remained on her lap.

Duncan turned his gaze to her, his smirk disappearing, "And what would your name be, Princess?"

"Princess? No, it is Courtney, Courtney Lilith Carter," Courtney stuck her nose in the air.

"I know the Carter family. Well, most of them since I haven't met you. My father works one foot below yours," Duncan said, before looking at Izzy expectantly. "Um..."

"Izabella Allanis, but call me Izzy!" Izzy introduced, shaking his hand eagerly. Duncan, of course, ripped his arm back and looked at Cody. "Name?"

"Um...Cody Anderson," Cody spoke, thankful that his voice wasn't shaking.

"Muggleborn, huh? Figures," he rolled his eyes, before smirking again, "I have a feeling the four of us will make _great_ friends." Cody didn't want to agree, but Duncan had a point. He, too, felt like he'd be apart of Courtney Carter, Izzy Allanis, and Duncan Myers' lives for a _long_ time...

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah? Or nah? I think I did alright! I hope I captured their characters alright... Though I think Cody was a bit OOC. Eh. R&amp;R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope this chapter will be better! Okay, we learned a bit about Cody, now it's someone else's turn. Three guesses who? Let's begin!**

**First, though, thanks a bunch for all the reviews! And as for one of them, here are the blood statuses so you'll understand.**

**Muggleborn is when you have Muggles for family, but no wizards or witches or anything like that.**

**Pureblood is when both of your parents are wizards and so is all of their family.**

**Halfblood, however, is a bit difficult. It could be when your mom or dad, as a wizard, marry a Muggle. But it could also be when both of your parents are wizards, but one of them is Muggleborn while the other isn't. So you're a Halfblood. That's why Harry's a Halfblood in the books, remember? His mom was a wizard but came from a Muggle family while James was a Pureblood with wizards and witches as his family. That made Harry a Halfblood. **

**Also,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR HARRY POTTER. **

**Should've told this in the last chapter but...**

* * *

Although she was highly above the three on the train, she still stayed level with them when the train stopped and everyone was ordered to be off. As always, as her mother had told her, she held her head high, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth fixed in a tight frown. This showed everyone that she wasn't a girl who messes around...as Duncan was doing at the moment.

"D-Duncan! Uncle, already, uncle!" Cody cried as Duncan relentlessly rubbed his knuckles harshly against the chestnut boy's head. Izzy snickered behind her hand.

"Alright, that's _enough, _Duncan!" Courtney hissed angrily, glaring in the rebel's direction as he released the boy's head. "Why're you doing that, any how? What has Cody done to you?"

Duncan shrugged. "Just havin' a little fun with the kid, Princess, lighten up."

She sighed angrily, deciding to just let it be and continued to lead the other three as she followed a giant of a man who took her and the rest of the first years towards a sort of lake, which may I add, was dangerously black. Boats lined up against the edge, awaiting to be occupied. Once they were allowed, the four gathered into one of the boats, Courtney in the very front and Izzy in the back. Cody sat behind Courtney with Duncan behind him.

As they rowed, they gazed and awed at the nearing castle. Courtney said nothing.

"I hear there's ghosts inside!" Izzy exclaimed from the back. "Do you think its true?"

"Of course it's true! My mother had witnessed many. Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, even a poltergeist called Peeves," Courtney pictured, smiling warily. Duncan rolled his teal eyes at her knowledge and Cody just listened closely, eager to learn more about his new school.

"Any other things to warn us about?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes!" Courtney exclaimed smiling, oblivious to the fact that Duncan was being sarcastic. "The stairs change each minute, moving to a different destination each time. Steps also disappear sometimes, disappearing completely, actually."

"So, has anybody ever..." Cody gulped, "fell through?"

Courtney shook her head. Cody sighed in relief. "Just suffered twisted ankles. Nothing too serious. But, there's the Forbidden Forest, too. It has many creatures lurking inside. From Centaurs to unicorns and-"

"Why's it called the 'Forbidden' Forest?" Duncan was finally, really interested.

Courtney tutted, smirking, "Do you wish to encounter werewolves, Duncan? Or perhaps giants if you're real lucky."

Duncan huffed silently, leaning back in his seat, as far from that girl as he could be. He silently thanked Cody for separating them. When the tiny boats docked, all of the students climbed out and, once again, followed the giant forward as he led them toward the beautiful castle. Courtney, Izzy, Cody, and Duncan walked together, however, separating themselves from the other first years.

"Everyone here?" the giant man asked in a kind voice, that seemed to soothe all the nervousness in the young students. Making sure everyone was alright, he turned around finally, and with great force, knocked three times on the huge doors that would open to allow all of them inside this beautiful castle.

Once the door opened, Courtney and the rest of the group stood wide eyed at the entrance. A woman stood there, looking stern in her emerald green robes. Duncan, Izzy, and Cody frowned warily, while Courtney smiled big. This was her type of woman: someone who doesn't let ANYONE cross over the line. Courtney knew exactly how to become the teacher's pet in this one. The giant knocked her from her thoughts.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," he introduced.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," the woman named Professor McGonagall spoke. Seeing them all with their attention on her, McGonagall, then, spun around to lead them inside. They all followed eagerly, now growing so excited, they were shaking inside their shoes.

The castle was absolutely beautiful in Courtney's eyes, but it was incredibly ancient. She still wondered why her mother hadn't sent her to Beauxbatons like she had been when she was in school. Nevertheless, she seemed to like Hogwarts more and more as they walked further down the stone tiled floor. Moving pictures greeted them as they passed, some sending rude gestures if students pointed and said something that should have really been left unsaid. When they stopped so McGonagall could finally introduce everything, Courtney perked up and listened, trying to ignore the fact that two of her companions, or Izzy and Duncan, had already tuned her out. Cody, however, was just as interested as Courtney was.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall announced, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She eyed a few of the students. Cody shuffled beside Courtney uncomfortably, trying to drag up his robes which fell over the stone floor like a dress. It was too big for his small size.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall told them, "Please wait quietly." She left without another word. Once she was out of ear sight, the students immediately started up loud conversations on what this sort of sorting will do. Of course, Courtney knew already. It involved a hat. But she wouldn't tell them that. No, it was best for her to know and for them to find out. She smoothed her long hair self consciously.

"Oh, do I look okay?" she moaned, looking at the other three. Cody was still fiddling with his robes, so he didn't quite hear her.

"You look fine, Princess, what you should be worried about is what house you'll appear in," Duncan said. Izzy nodded in agreement. "I know your family. They're pretty strict on that kind of crud."

"It is _not_ crud, Duncan! We'll be in these houses for the next seven years! It's really important!" Courtney hissed.

"Why is there four houses, anyhow? What's the difference between all of them?" Cody asked curiously. Duncan and Courtney just stared at him as if he had three heads.

"Man, you really are dense!" Izzy laughed maniacally. "It's okay kid!" She punched him playfully on the shoulder, but it seemed to be a bit more harder than expected, because Cody stumbled, almost falling over and rubbed his bruising shoulder. "Gryffindor is for the brave and daring, but Slytherin is their rival house, literally! Slytherin is for the cunning and sly. Then there's Ravenclaw who's for the wise and smart crack. And finally, ya have Hufflepuff who, as I hear, are particular good finders!" She gave him a wink.

"And they're also the worst house you could have!" Duncan cackled. Courtney glared at him.

"Excuse me, Duncan, but Hufflepuff is actually a pretty good house. It has nothing on the other three, but that doesn't make it as horrible as you tell it to be!" Courtney snapped. Duncan was about to reply, but silenced himself in a silent scream as he looked over her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, Courtney followed his gaze and gaped as well. All the first years either let out shouts of surprise or just watched with open mouths as ghost after ghost glided through the walls.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" one of the ghosts-it seemed to look like a fat monk in Courtney's eyes-said.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghosts had finally noticed the students staring at them wide eyed and blank faced.

"New students!" the Fat Friar squealed, planting her hands to her mouth, "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

Being the confident girl she was, Courtney replied loudly and clearly, "We are, madam." Duncan rolled his eyes at her.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know!" the Fat Friar grinned in a motherly way at them all.

"Move along now," a voice that didn't belong to any of the ghosts spoke, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had appeared again.

"Now, form a line, and follow me," Professor McGonagall instructed. When they did, Courtney in the far front with Cody, Izzy, and Duncan behind her, the strict female led them inside, smiling when the children gasped and gazed. This was the Great Hall, obviously. It was gorgeous, with the night sky overhead, peeping down at the people below. A girl a few people behind the quartet with bushy brown hair whispered excitedly, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky outside." Courtney grinned.

"I read about that, too! In Hogwarts, A History," the brunette replied to the bushy girl. Both of them exchanged big smiles. Duncan looked like he was about to vomit. Cody and Izzy were still mesmerized by the room to say anything. The older students that sat around the four tables, smiled and waved at their newcomers, hoping to see most of them in their own house.

To complete Courtney's thoughts from earlier, an old hat sat on a stool in front of the table of professors, but where everyone could see it. Courtney smirked, at least until a tear opened up in the middle of the hat and it began singing in a loud voice:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

All the students, even Duncan, clapped loudly for the hat's song. When it silenced, McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment. Courtney winced.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

And it had went from their. It took awhile, but the line of names finally found one of the group that the four stood in at the moment.

"Allanis, Izabella!"

"HEY, THAT'S ME!" Izzy exclaimed so all of the Great Hall heard. Courtney blushed, embarrassed, as Izzy grabbed ahold of her arm, shaking it eagerly. "IT'S ME, YOU GUYS, I'M NEXT! YES!" Dashing up the steps and sitting down, an unamused Professor McGonagall set the hat over her head. It was a long few seconds, Courtney counted each. _45._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted. Izzy whooped, dropped the hat on her stool, and skipped to her cheering table. She waved at her three 'friends' before sitting down quickly. It was another few minutes before McGonagall announced Cody's name, "Anderson, Cody!"

Cody whimpered quietly.

"Don't be a wimp!" Duncan whispered harshly, placing a hand on Cody's back, before shoving him forward. Cody tumbled, finally falling over, and tried to drown out everyone's laughter.

"It's not funny!" Courtney snapped, slapping Duncan's arm, Cody blushed harder, brushing himself off as he got up, and sat himself on the stool. The hat was placed on his chestnut head. Courtney counted again. _33_.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cody's new house cheered valiantly. Courtney's eyes widened. Cody was now separated from Izzy. She wondered for a moment... Would they all be separated? Another long line of minutes before, "Carter, Courtney!" Her breath hitched. But she was her mother's daughter, so like she was taught, she pointed her nose in the air and hotly walked towards the stool and sat, waiting for the hat to be placed. When it did, she instantly heard a voice in her ear.

"_Hmm...a very brilliant mind...a very brilliant mind, indeed. Very independent and very...misunderstood, I presume? This act you put up...it is not your true identity. Not at all... But it's all here in your head. Courtney Lilith Carter, daughter of a Pureblood couple, small but incredible strong, both physically and mentally. I think...yes...it is best," _the hat paused, before shouting so all of the Great Hall could hear, "RAVENCLAW!" She gasped. Now, she was separated from both Cody _and _Izzy?! Not that she was friends with them or anything! But if she wanted to catch up with them, or wanted to help with homework...they couldn't do it together. Sure, they could still talk, but they couldn't be as close as she wanted to... Or liked to! She looked at Duncan. He seemed just as shocked. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked slowly to her cheering table. She sat between a fifth year boy and a second year girl. Both shook her hand and congratulated her. She learned that the boy was Henry Tallander and the girl was Cho Chang. She waited for Duncan's sorting next.

He came too soon.

Once again, once the hat was placed over his head, she counted the seconds. _Not even five seconds._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Duncan gazed at her, nodded mutely with a frown, before jumping lazily to his chanting table. Four different houses... How could they have been put in four different houses? Courtney bit her lip. Sure, she was highly above those three kids on the train, but she happened to befriend those three kids on the train...and she had no intention of being separated by a house.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished! Sorry if it stunk! :c Anyway, were you happy of Hermione's cameo? I was! :D I love Hermione! She's partly the reason I love Courtney so much because they're very alike! Anywho, R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! Just a warning, you might not like Duncan very much after this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama nor Harry Potter**

* * *

When the names had finished and Dumbledore had finished his speech, as of which everyone was left in questions on his sanity, the food appeared as it did every year, appeared in a pop. Of course, the older students were used to this and quickly dug in, but the children like Duncan, Courtney, Cody, and Izzy were all amazed, especially Izzy with her loud voice carrying through the Great Hall like a siren. Duncan shook his head at her nonsense, but didn't disagree. It was truly magical, just as Hogwarts always was.

He was one of the only first years who piled more than a pint onto their plates and filled up their goblets with as much pumpkin juice as possible. He hadn't had anything like this since he'd visited his grandmother's manor back in the United States, but he dare not mention the American Muggles there - they all seemed really mad to him.

Back on the subject, he didn't miss the chances at glancing at the other three of his quartet from the train. Courtney was already in deep conversation with a second year beside her(Duncan didn't miss the annoyance on the poor girl's face either after Courtney said something that was obviously rude), Cody didn't touch any food, talked to no one, and just took his place as a wallflower at the Hufflepuff table. He seemed to flinch at any move any of his housemates made. _Poor kid. _As for Izzy, she was busy entertaining her own housemates by placing an empty goblet on her head and stood on her seat to demonstrate a Muggle guy she had heard of not too long ago. Duncan shook his head in amusement.

"Malfoy," a voice suddenly rounded out from right beside him. He stared down with his teal eyes narrowed. A blonde boy who was obviously in his year was staring at him in odd interest, an eyebrow cocked upwards. "Draco Malfoy. Duncan Myers, right?"

"Wish I wasn't, but sure," Duncan replied, sinking his teeth into a piece of steak.

"My father knows your mother. He works a floor above hers. Got in a bit of a row from what I've heard of his conversation with Mother, something about a deal between him and your father, but the door was shut before I could hear anymore. Besides that, Father made it presise that you and I should be of a certain friendship. I can see why, though, with our families so close I'm surprised we've barely met now."

"I don't talk while eating," Duncan grunted through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Draco's expression faltered, but he didn't halt his tries to accompany Duncan as a friend.

"I know your whole line of family of been in Slytherin, much like mine. It'd be a shame to _not _be close. With all these Mudbloods about, there has to be someone to keep them in line," Draco snickered. Duncan held back from stabbing him with his fork. As a substitute, he stabbed another piece of steak.

"You're doing it again, Malfoy," a boy spoke from Draco's left. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to him and the boy sitting across from his who shot him an expectant look.

"This is Crabbe and probably know their families as well," Draco stated dully.

"Can't say that I do," Duncan coughed, trying to mask a snicker. Malfoy was one thing, but last names like Crabbe and Goyle? He might as well just be sitting at the Ravenclaw table and arguing with Courtney, as annoying as she was, but at least she always had a point to her conversations instead of hiding behind a mask her parents force her to

Duncan didn't notice the boy following his gaze towards the brunette and smirked solemnly.

"I know her, Courtney Carter, right? Yeah, she's a bit of a priss, but I suppose that's just her mother talking through her," Draco commented, picking up some peas with his fork.

"Huh?" Duncan asked, actually interested this time.

"Mother says Carter's mother is nothing but a trophy wife and making sure her daughter would do the same. To be honest, it seems to fit her image perfectly. But with her hanging around that Halfblood Allanis, I figure she won't make it far." Draco scoffed at the site of the ginger girl tossing around her food so it would hit her fellow Gryffindors.

Duncan snickered a bit at the thought of Courtney being a trophy wife. With her insulting him left way and right, he needed to give her a taste of her own medicine. He'd only have to wait for the proper moment.

It wasn't long after that when desserts had appeared and went away after that as well for Dumbledore to announce that it was time for all houses to retreat to their dormitories. Duncan, of course, followed Draco and the other two morons.

They passed by the Hufflepuffs on their way and Duncan had to ignore Cody's small wave. He wouldn't be caught dead waving at a Muggleborn even if he knew he wasn't racist towards such terms.

He wasn't surprised that their house would be located in the dungeons. Honestly, he expected worse. It was a quick introduction and admiration of their common room before they all made their way upstairs and going into seperate dormitories, not missing the chance to try to sneak into the girls' before being smacked upside the head by a prefect and a laugh or two from the guys.

It wasn't a long sleep, but it sure seemed that way with the way Crabbe and Goyle snored. He wouldn't have known if it were morning since their dormitory wasn't provided with windows, just a dark chamber room, but thankfully Draco had woken him up and they were off getting dressed and leaving Crabbe and Goyle to wake themselves so they'd get a headstart at breakfast. He was definitely surprised to see Courtney, Izzy, and Cody waiting for him.

"HI, DUNCAN, HI!" Izzy shrieked, waving excitedly as he neared.

"Allanis knows you, too?" Draco asked.

"Who doesn't?" Duncan shrugged, walking by them without a glance. Courtney was the first to react when she saw the hurt paint over Izzy's face.

"Duncan!" she called. Duncan didn't want to turn around, but Draco did it for him.

"I find it offensive how you can sit there and associate with Halfbloods and Mudbloods when you know very well-"

"Mudbloods?" Courtney repeated, arms crossed. "The only one with cursed blood around here seems to be you with your foul attitude!"

"Why don't you go be a priss somewhere else?" Duncan called over his shoulder, before walking off with a hysterically laughing Malfoy.

"Did he just-"

Cody grabbed her wrist before she could run after him.

"Just let it go," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Now you know how bad things will go when you're with the wrong people, and yes, Draco will play a little bit of a big part in this series. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! This will be a short one because I'm sort of busy, but I didn't want to leave this story for long so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Harry Potter**

* * *

"He's a stinker!" Izzy exclaimed, obviously not noticing Cody fail to keep Courtney from running up to the Slytherin duo and sock both with her wand across the forehead. Laughing crazily, she linked her arms with the brunettes, chanting, "Who needs him when we've got each other! Ooh! Let's sit at my table! I've got so many people for you to meet!"

Eagerly, she skipped and dragged Cody and Courtney into the Great Hall fully, the most psychotic grin upon her face as she did so. Not many people were in the Great Hall, but the ones that were all seemed grumpy, not welcoming the morning as Izzy seemed to be doing so as she found a group of seven people sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, everyone!" she yelled, releasing Cody so she could wave excitedly. "This is Corey and Cailey!"

"Courtney and Cody," Courtney corrected, glaring up at her as she tore her arm from the latter.

"Yeah, this is Harvey, Roy, Holly, Flynn, Garrett, Simon, and Devon!"

"Okay, I think you need to eat something, Izzy," the girl with bushy hair sighed as she pushed a bowl of porridge towards the ginger girl, before looking back at Courtney and Cody with a smile. "I'm Hermione, that's Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean. It's nice to meet you two."

"Same, I suppose," Courtney replied uneasily, before looking at the book Hermione had propped up against the milk jug. She gasped. "Is that _Hogwarts: A History_?" Hermione grinned and nodded excitedly, closing the book so Courtney could see the cover.

"Not another one," Ron groaned, slumping against the palm of his hand as Courtney explained how many times she read the book and Hermione tried to match it.

"Yeah, she's kind of an egg head," Izzy said, her upper lip covered in the porridge. Cody chuckled slightly behind his head, making her head snap towards him. "What's so funny?" Harry tried not to laugh so much as he said, "You've got a bit of something - er - there."

Izzy tried to look down at her lip, but found she couldn't. However, she could still feel the food there. Laughing psychotically, she climbed onto the table, standing proud as she said in a mocking tone, "Look at me, I am Albus Dumbledore and I say random words that people find important! Now look at my wand, it is very long!"

"Izzy!" Hermione hissed.

"You're gonna get us all in trouble if you keep talking like tha-" Courtney was cut off.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" a sinister of a voice resounded from behind the table. Izzy stood there dumbly, the porridge seeping off her lip with a loud drop. The man that stood before them looked menacing, wearing both black robes and a mop of black hair with a crooked nose and an awful sneer.

"Get down from there, girl!" he snapped. She licked her upper lip, and crossed backwards so she was off the table. "Of all things to do, you really think standing atop a table is necessary? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Sickening how Minerva can't control her own house, can't wait to tell her what has been taken off barely on the first day!"

"You mean second day, guy! Our first day was yesterday, duh!" Izzy laughed.

"That will be another five points!"

"Make it another five and you've got a deal!" Izzy smirked, putting her hand down for them to shake on it, but all he did was shake his head, cursed under his breath, and walk away swiftly, his hands folded behind his back.

"What was that for?" Ron exclaimed, his arms stretched out.

"What was what for?" Izzy questioned, scratching her head in confusement.

"Izzy, you just lost your house ten points," Cody informed her, his voice cracking.

"No, that guy did!" she replied, pointing at the man's back. "Who is he, anyhow?"

"That's Professor Snape," Hermione answered, "He's the Potions' Master."

"Booring!" Izzy sang, waving her off.

"Do you think we were a part of this awful influence?" Fred questioned his twin, who shook his head.

"Nah."

"Hey, you two!" Izzy suddenly called, jerking Courtney's arm harshly. "What classes do you have first? According to my schedule," she paused to take out her schedule, holding it upside down as she squinted with the other hand on her chin, trying to think, before looking back at them, "I have Transfigurations first!"

Courtney seemed relieved as she said, "I have Charms first."

Cody winced, sighed sadly, before saying, "Transfigurations..."

"PERFECT!" Izzy shrieked, jumping over the table to tackle him, sending them both to the ground. She sat on his stomach as she exclaimed, "You can walk with me, Henry, Holly, and Richard!"

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron," Hermione groaned.

"Right, yeah!" Izzy nodded, standing up and grabbing Cody's wrist to yank him to his feet.

"In fact, we should get going soon if we don't want to be tardy," Hermione stated, checking her watch, before picking up her book and ushering Harry and Ron up to go with her. She looked at Izzy and Cody expectantly. "Are you two coming?"

"Sure, I guess," Cody mumbled, following the trio with Izzy at the rear, screaming, "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF DEATH!"

* * *

**A/N: We got to meet several canon characters, so yay! And I hope I got Izzy's character okay... I want to make her relationship with Snape sort of the same like hers with Chef Hatchet, with him getting onto her all the time, but her always, sort of, winning. Anyway, R&amp;R!**


End file.
